Lemon request
by nudgebeast
Summary: what ever you guys want is what I shall deliver, just review or PM me if that suits your fancy. it can be anthro or non anthro, I forgot to put that in their (". (this will not affect my update schedule for As this last breath leaves me)
1. Chapter 1

**This will not in any way affect my update schedule for the story 'as this last breath leaves me.' But I was bored so I decided to do this. I will take reviews and PM's up until tomorrow at the same time this is posted, then I will go ahead and write. The rules are down below, please abide by them, and I will see you all later. (and I will take multiple requests and put them in here, so don't be shy to ask again later on("**

**Only rule is that I don't want a huge amount of people. The highest amount of characters that can be in a lemon go up to four. Other then that, leave your reviews and I will get back with a lemon in 2 days, see ya then("**

**(again this will not affect my update schedule for the story that I am working on right now, so have no fear. Also if you want to have an OC in a lemon, either give me permission to use he/she or tell me who it belongs to so I can ask them. See ya)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N alright guys, I put all the requests (pm and reviews) in a hat and drew slips of paper. I am doing a total of three lemons for this, so just because this might not be yours keep giving ur reviews as I am putting names of the people who request them in the hat, so if you****PM or review multiple times, I will put you names in multiple times. The first one was via PM, but he wished to remain anonymous. I hope you all enjoy this lemon, and to any that read As this last breath leaves me, it will be updated tomorrow.**

Garth pushed Kate up against the door of their room, both of them kissing fiercely. Garths paws moved all throughout Kates body in the most seductive way, every second his paws seemed to move to a more pleasurable area, and Kate couldn't help but to moan into the deep kiss she was sharing with Garth. They were on the balcony right outside their room, and the stars and moon couldn't have been more romantic to Garth and Kate, and within the first few minutes of just enjoying each other's company, they were in the deepest and most love filled Kiss either has ever been in. Now Garth had Kate pinned against the glass door, rubbing his paws throughout her body and kissing and licking her neck, making her moan loudly.

As Garth sent his lips and tongue down her neck and to her chest, He slipped one of his paws behind Kate and twisted the door knob. He pushed the door open, making Kate squeal in surprise as she fell backwards, only to be caught by Garth and brought up to his chest. She wrapped her legs around his muscular and well toned body as both of his paws tightly gripped her ass, making sure she didn't fall.

Their lips connected a second time as Garth carried Kate to the bed. It would have been dark because none of the lights were on, but Garth purposely left the door to the balcony wide open, allowing the silver moonlight to illuminate their room. Garth sat down on the bed and let Kate fall the couple of inches to the blanket and mattress. Garth looked upon Kate, staring intently at her alluring curves and edges her body had. He noticed how the moonlight perfectly lit up Kate's fur in an almost blinding gold.

Kate smiled at Garths almost hypnotic stare, and brought her paw up to his face to snap him out of his trance. She used her paw to move his face upwards, so he was now looking her in the eye and not at her breasts and curves. He brought his face down to hers and kissed her deeply, while pressing his body up against hers. She loved the feeling of Garths tongue as it danced around with hers inside her mouth, and she again couldn't help but to moan and grip tightly as Garths shirt as he continued to kiss her.

Garth was tired of just feeling her slender curves and large breasts through fabric, so to Kates disappointment, ended the kiss. He put his paws at the sides of Kates hips, and slid them up the side of her stomach and chest till her got to her arms, and she lifted them up as Garth trailed her body. Once he got to her paws, she held her down by them and gave Kate a few kisses before he brought his paws back to her shirt.

He gripped the bottom and slowly rolled it up her body, and then up and over her head. Once Kate's chest was almost bare, he started to focus on her tight jeans that outlined her legs and ass perfectly. He undid the belt and then slid Kate's jeans off her as well. He stood up once he got them off and took a good look at Kate's even more beautiful body. She flashed a lustful smile at him, and he pinned her again up against the bed.

He set his paws on her beasts and cupped them in his paws. Kate smiled and through Garths pin on her, was able to shake her chest so her breasts moved around in his cupped paws. Garth smiled, and then slowly rubbed his paws through the fur on her body till he lifted Kate up so he could get to the strap on her back that held her bra in place. He undid that as well, and then threw them to the other side of the still dark room.

While he was doing this, Kate had slid her hands through the belt section of Garths jeans and started to slide her paws over his sheath, trying to get him out and ready before he could even take his pants off. Garth moaned and actually shivered a bit at Kate's touch, her paws feeling overly cold to the touch, but it wasn't uncomfortable to Garth.

Garth decided to help Kate out and took off his jeans and boxers, revealing his already erected penis. Kate smiled at the size of Garth, and then she wrapped her paw around in and started to stroke it. But Garth had other plans, and removed Kate's paw. He brought Kate up to a sitting position as she gave him a confused look.

Then Garth brought his erected hard-on to Kate's breast section, and she smiled when she got his hint. Once Garth was in the crevice of her boobs, she used her paws to push them together. (Perfect song to start playing if you want to, Gotta get me some: Nickleback.) Garth smiled and started to thrust his erection through her tightly squeezed boobs.

Kate added to the pleasure by sticking out her tongue, so every time Garth got to the end of his thrust, his tip would touch and be wrapped around Kate's tongue before he pulled it back to start the routine again. Garth and Kate continued to engage in this type of sex for around 10 minutes or so, before Garth started to get close to his breaking point.

He let Kate know, and she opened her mouth wide as Garth took his erection away. Garth stroked himself off with his own paw until her released, spraying his thick liquid into Kate's mouth and all over her face. She licked all the excese semen from her face that she could reach, and used her paw to wipe up the rest that she couldn't reach with her tongue.

**(I was writing this on my laptop, and I connected it to the charger and went to write this. All of the sudden my computer died because the plug wasn't in all the way, and even though I lost a small portion, this is still here, so everyone stop reading and say a quick thank you to the Microsoft word gods for putting autosave as a feature, since I am writing this all in one go.)**

Garth smiled at Kate, then grabbed her hips and slid her down the bed, making her scream in surprise. He pulled her to the edge of the bed, so he would have enough room to thrust without hitting the bed. He pulled Kate's still on panties to the side, and then gripped his hard cock and slid it through the opening of Kate's tight pussy.

They both moaned as Garth slowly moved through her, all the way until his entire length was inside her. They shared on last deep kiss, and then Garth, out of the blue, started to thrust into her as hard and fast as he could. Kate screamed in sudden surprise and pleasure as Garths erection that was moving through her released wave after wave of the stimulation of sex through her body.

Garth could have sworn that he heard the neighbors outside complain from their backyard at Kate and Garths constant moans and screams of sexual pleasure. Garth was ramming Kates pussy at an extreme pace, and he focused his eyes on Kate's breasts as they shook with each thrust he gave, and it seemed to trap him by its rhythmic movement.

Kate gripped Garths arms that were on the side of Kate to help him push in harder, and screamed as loud as she could as the stimulation became too much and she broke, her dam exploding all over Garths lower regions. Garth smiled slyly, and then he increased the power of his thrusts even harder into her, getting close himself.

Garth let go of the bed and collapsed on top of Kate's sweaty and tired body as his cock released waves of white sticky liquid into her drenched cavern. The white liquid made Kate feel warm and full, and even sleepy. Before she knew it, she passed out, Garth following right afterwards, his head falling into the crook of Kate's neck.

"AHHHH!" screamed Kate as she shot up from her bed. She was breathing heavily, before she quickly looked around. She was in her and Humphrey's bed, and Humphrey was gone at work. She gave a relived sigh, and went to get dressed. She walked down stairs and saw the time. It was 10:30 in the morning, so Humphrey would still be at work for a while. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, trying to push that repulsive, yet in a way enjoyable, dream out of her head for good.

**Sorry that I didn't add the last part of the request, I just thought it would be so out of the blue that it would just destroy the Lemon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and the next lemon (2 out of 3) will be posted either today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I was sitting on my gaming chair playing Killzone shadow fall, and I decided to check my phone and I went on fanfiction. While there, I looked up the reviews I was receiving for as this last breath leaves me, and I saw a guest review asking "when is the next lemon request?" I am completely sorry, like completely sorry guys, I totally forgot about it, so whoever that guest reviewer was, thank you a whole fucking ton for that, I think I might have completely forgot. Anyway, I put all the slips in a hat and decided I will just draw the final two at once. The two requests were both in away short stories as well, and neither of them said they wanted to be anonymous. So I will keep the PM out, but the review you could just find, so I will tell you the reviewer was Seth Rolloins. Sorry if I spelled that wrong, I don't feel like checking. Either way, the first I pulled was the PM, so I will do that one first, and Seth rolloins will be next. I will see you all later, Peace.**

Humphrey and Kate bolted from their cages, leaving the humans in awe at their almost blinding speed, rendering them to a blur. As they ran, they came upon an edge, looking over beautiful valley, with extremely high and snow capped mountains. "Wow…" said Kate in awe, her eyes scanning the landscape and taking in all the beauty it held. Once Humphrey appeared at her side, she continued. "This isn't Jasper" she said, still in shock at the marvelous place they had come across. "Yeah, but it sure is quite a view." Kate nodded in agreement to Humphrey's words, before looking for a way down the cliff.

"Look, over there, we can get down using that fallen tree." Humphrey's eyes followed Kate's paw as she pointed, and nodded when he found it. They used the tree to get down the cliff safely, and were down on the main ground of the valley within a few seconds. Again, they stared in awe at the scenery of this new place, their eyes taking in any and everything they could. But as they continued to explore their surroundings, Kate toke note of the ever receding sun, and it was going down fast. "Humphrey, we should try and find a place to sleep for the night, the sun is going down fast."

From then on, they spent their time looking for a suitable den to spend the night. Kate toke extra care to keep track of any scents, not wanting to accidently stumble upon a lone wolf. They didn't have to search long, as once they entered the outskirts of the forest that was right next to the valley, they found a sizeable den that had the perfect amount of room for the two of them. As they made themselves at home, Kate's stomach growled.

"Well it looks like someone's hungry" said Humphrey with a laugh. Kate laughed to, but she was slightly worried about hunting. Her first hunt didn't go too smoothly, and she didn't feel too confident about going back out there, especially at night time. Kate didn't know if they had over looked any other wolves, and she didn't know what kind of animals might be present in the forest.

"I'm worried about hunting Humphrey. You saw what happened last time, and I don't want to go hunting when it is almost completely dark." Humphrey didn't expect an alpha to be scared of hunting, let alone Kate. "Kate, you were doing fine on your hunt. It was just those eastern wolves, you know that" said Humphrey, trying to comfort her.

"I know, but I just don't think I can do it." Kate looked down at the cave floor, and actually felt close to tears. Her ears perked up as Humphrey walked out of the den. "I'll take care of it" he said, leaving Kate alone in the den. She was surprised that Humphrey would want to try his hand at hunting, and also surprised that he wanted her to stay here, as when she tried to follow him he had told her to stay in the den.

As Kate sat alone in the back of the den, her mind wandered to the packs. If Kate didn't make it back soon, there would most likely be a full scale war between the two packs. But Garth, she had no interest in marrying someone like him. It wasn't like he wasn't a nice guy, she was sure that he was, but he didn't know him at all. And she didn't think that she would be able to grow to love him, especially since he looked like he felt the same way.

Kate's thoughts were interrupted when Humphrey walked in, dragging a huge deer behind him. She stared shocked at the size of the deer, her mind not completely believing that an omega with no training was able to take down an animal of this magnitude down, by himself as well. "Hu… how did you get this Humphrey?" Humphrey smiled at her shocked expression and tone, and continued to bring the rest of the deer back in the den before he answered her.

"When you alphas get to eat first and reduce the food to scraps, I learned how to hunt so I can actually supply food for us omegas." Kate never really knew how bad it was for Humphrey and the rest of the omegas, always getting the scraps and leftovers from the alphas previous and full of meat food, weather it was a fully fledged caribou or just a measly rabbit. She never understood how hard the omegas had it, and all this time she thought that life for them was just fun and games.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, I didn't know" said Kate, refusing to meet Humphrey's eyes, she usually felt comfortable in Humphrey's presence, but now she just felt like a bad guy in this situation.

"It's ok Kate, really. Now come on, I got pretty hungry to, and you're the alpha, so you get first pickings." Kate's head snapped up at that, and she instantly nodded her head no.

"Humphrey, you can eat first for once, you deserve it." "How about we eat together, ok?" Kate stared at the deer, and her stomach rumbled again. "Ok, we eat together" said Kate, now with a smile and not afraid to meet Humphrey's caring and deep blue eyes. Kate walked up to the deer, and she and Humphrey dug in, enjoying the tender and fresh meat.

Neither of them spoke while eating, but no words had to be spoken. It was a weird feeling, but it was like an understanding was between them. It was like they were connected in a sense, and it made both of them feel a little bit better about the situation. Once they had almost completely picked the deer clean, they decided that it would be best to get some rest, and figure out where they were in the morning.

As Kate went to lie down on her side of the den, Humphrey couldn't help but to notice the almost fearful look on her face. "Kate, are you ok over there?" asked a concerned Humphrey. Kates mind barley even registered the fact that Humphrey had even spoken to her, but she involuntarily spoke her mind out loud.

"I'm worried about the possibility of the packs going to war because I don't want to go through with the forced marriage. I don't know why my dad would choose me to be the one to unite the packs with a marriage; I don't know why it couldn't be someone else. I don't want to marry Garth, but if I don't the packs will go to war and surely destroy each other."

Humphrey's jaw dropped open at Kate's explanation of why she looked so worried and scared. Kate, who just realized that she said that all out loud, looked over at Humphrey, who was speechless. Humphrey stood up, and walked past Kate and sat by the entrance of the den. Kate got up and sat by him, confused at why he seemed so angry.

"I do not accept this arranged marriage, and I will not let some alpha take away the only thing that matters to me, like everything else." 'Take away the only thing that matters to me, what does that even mean' thought Kate. She was about to ask him, but Humphrey turned around and in a split second had pounced and pinned her to the cave.

Kate was confused beyond explanation, and tried to struggle against this randomly appearing aggressive Humphrey. After a few minutes, Kate gave up the struggle, knowing that Humphrey had to strong a hold on her. She looked up at him fearfully, both confused and scared out of her mind. "Humphrey, what are you doing?"

Humphrey slowly brought his muzzle down to her hear. She could feel the soft, yet enraged breathing from Humphrey on the side of her head. Then he spoke in the most commanding and vicious voice Kate had ever heard, but it seemed as though the aggression was not in any way being aimed at her.

"I will claim you in all ways possible, no damn alpha will touch my territory, and NO ONE WILL HAVE YOU!" yelled Humphrey, as he put even more pressure on her. As Kate lied there, she looked over Humphrey, and noticed something sticking out of the back of his abdomen. As she looked closer, she realized what it was.

Before Kate could utter another word, Humphrey slammed himself inside of her, breaking her hymen in the process. She screamed in pain, and then clenched her teeth and eyes as she started to cry. She felt Humphrey's tongue slide across her cheeks, wiping away all the tears that had come out of her eyes.

Humphrey kept his full length inside her until she got accustomed to the size. But she didn't talk to him, so he assumed that when she relaxed her jaw, she was ready to take him without too much discomfort. Humphrey pulled himself out, till only the tip was remaining inside of her, and then again pushed in. As he moved through her again, he took it a little bit softer, trying to hurt her anymore.

As he moved through her tight walls, he could hear a small, almost inaudible pleasure filled moan escape her muzzle. Humphrey couldn't help but smile at the sweet noise she produced, and hastily made sure that he pulled out and then forced himself back in, harder this time, which resulted in another pleasured moan from Kate, this time much louder than the previous one.

After Humphrey got himself into a more comfortable and manageable position, he continued their dance of love, sending himself harder and faster into her with each hump, making more and more pleasured moans escape her and more and more of her fluids lubricate her insides. "Hu-Humphrey, don't hold back, I need you. Oh… please don't stop, claim me Humphrey, please make me yours" said Kate softly, gripping and pulling at the fur on Humphrey's back.

The words that Kate had spoken to Humphrey sent a smile to his face. He bent down and locked their lips in a deep and passionate kiss, before he again continued to make love to Kate, making sure to give her the best experience she had ever had. Her moans reached a new height, and it was to the point that she was screaming his name, wanting him harder and deeper than he had previously been.

Humphrey could tell that Kate was close, her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. He bent down and started to lick Kate's neck, sending more and more waves of pleasure through her body, increasing the feeling she had in her lower region as well. As Kate got closer and closer to her climax, Humphrey could feel her walls get tighter and tighter, making him stop his licking as he growled in pleasure from Kate's tight body.

Kate screamed as she released, her sweet smelling liquid coating 'himself' as he continued to push into her at a blinding speed, the pleasure being almost too much for him to handle. The harder and harder Humphrey pounded her tight clit, Kate's mind got sent into a daze, her entire body shaking with the force of Humphrey's extreme pounding.

Humphrey finally couldn't hold it in any longer, and a wave of his semen exploded from his lower area and filled Kate up, the liquid traveling the length of her body to her womb. Kate moaned loudly as she felt the sticky, warm liquid move through her, making her feel even more full and warm as it continued to pump into her from Humphrey.

He collapsed on top of her, but she didn't mind one bit, enjoying the weight of Humphrey's tired and sweaty body on hers. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep, breathing evenly as Humphrey continued to pump his live giving seed into her, making Kate smile in her sleep as she dreamed into the night.

When morning finally came and woke the two sleeping wolves, Humphrey slowly pulled out of her and let her get up. They sat in the den, looking at each other in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry for what I did, Kate" said Humphrey, looking down at the soft, dirt floor. Kate walked up to him, and to his surprise, nuzzled his side.

"Don't be sorry Humphrey, I am very glad you did that." Humphrey was shocked to here those words.

"Your are?" asked Humphrey, not believing what he was hearing at the moment, from the one that he had always hoped he would hear these words from.

"Yes, I am" said Kate, a slight giggle escaping her at Humphrey's shocked reaction. Humphrey then got up and looked at Kate intently. He brought himself closer to her, and took in her sent. At first, Kate was confused, but caught on quickly to what Humphrey was doing. Humphrey then nibbled softly on her ear, making her giggle. Finally, he touched and rubbed her nose on hers, happy when Kate rubbed right back.

Humphrey and Kate couldn't be happier, but they still wanted to know where they were. As they continued to walk around the valley after leaving their den, they found two birds, one bathing in a human drinking fountain. The birds stayed in their cage, not being too afraid of the approaching wolves.

Humphrey and Kate asked the two politely where they were, the bird in the drinking fountain responding. "You are in Idaho, you were brought here by the humans to… repopulate." The other bird added in, "And from what we heard last night, you two already did that." This made Kate and Humphrey blush, but then Kate had a huge question on her mind.

She brought Humphrey away for a few minutes, after she told them that they were originally from Jasper and they offered to take them back. Kate asked Humphrey what they should do, and Humphrey gave her a confident 'no.' Kate turned back to the birds, and told them that they would rather stay in the park.

From then on, the two birds helped Kate and Humphrey learn more about the park, and when Kate finally gave birth to three beautiful pups a few months later, they finally realized, that this is where both of them were meant to be. And they were thankful to be in the right place at the right time, because if they weren't taken by the humans, they never would have found this happiness.

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this extra long lemon/ short story. Again, the next one will be Seth rolloins request, so I will see you then. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hate to say this, but I am losing inspiration for as this last breath leaves me. Don't get me wrong, I love how the story is coming along, but for the life of me I can not get a long chapter out because I just cant think of anything for it. All my attention is either on one of these storys: Life with a wolf, The Two of Us: desperation, and the new making of crystal's story once I get around to it. I hope you can forgive me, the updates for that story will probably be few and far between, but I hope you can understand. Anyway, its about 1 in the morning here, so it's a perfect time to write a lemon, hu? So sit back and enjoy this request by seth rolloins. Its also a perfect time to be listing to 'shoots and ladders' by Korn, this song is just fucking awesome haha. If you haven't heard it, you should defiantly go listen to it, it's a good time.**

Humphrey was awoken by the bright glowing rays of the sun that were crawling their way across the opening of his den. He felt unusually cold this particular morning, and when he looked down to where his beautiful golden mate slept cuddled into his chest, he saw nothing. Just a small outline in the dirt of the den floor that gave him a picture of what she would have looked like if still cuddled into him, not like his previous memories of waking up to his angle didn't supply those images anyway. He yawned, his mind just assuming that she had some early alpha duties that she had to take care of today, so he planned on just waiting out the day until she arrived back at their den.

First however, he thought he would go see Winston. He hadn't seen his father in law for a while, and it would also be nice to know what job Kate was taking care of so he could guess on how long it would be until her return. He got to his paws and carried his still groggy and semi-tired body outside and up to the leaders of the central packs den. He noticed quite a few other wolves up and about, most alphas as the omegas would probably sleep in, like most days. He did however notice that Kate wasn't present here with any alphas, so that just further increased his suspicions of her taking care of a petty alpha duty.

His parents in laws den came into sight, and he saw Winston and Eve sitting together on top of their overlook of the pack, a slightly worried look planted on both of their faces. He walked up the small incline until he reached them. "Good morning Winston, Eve" said Humphrey as he took a seat beside them. "Good morning sweetie" said Eve before she hurriedly walked back into the den. 'That was strange, she seemed extremely odd this morning' thought Humphrey as Winston's words interrupted his train of thought. "Morning Humphrey, how are you this morning" he said as he continued to scan the pack grounds with his aged yet experienced eyes.

"Do you mind if I ask… what is wrong with Eve" asked Humphrey. Winston carried his eyes from the grounds to him, their eyes meeting in an extremely serious stare. It made Humphrey feel nervous, and he just wanted to shirk away at the elderly wolf in front of him.

"She is keeping Kate inside the den" said Winston. This made Humphrey's ears perk up as he twisted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Why is she keeping Kate inside the den, can I see Kate?" Winston seemed to have a bunch of thoughts race through his mind, but he became confident again, his face again becoming a emotionless slate.

"I don't think it's the best idea Humphrey, heat has hit her early this year, and she knows that you don't want pups this soon into your relationship. So she has come her for refuge in our den so she wouldn't rape you" said Winston, Humphrey's eyes widening in shock. Humphrey was about to say good bye to Winston, as he was extremely correct, he didn't want little Humphrey and Kates running around just yet. But the sound of scrambling paws and yelling came from the den.

Humphrey and Winston instantly knew who it was, so Humphrey didn't even say good bye as he bolted back down the incline. He looked behind him for a split second to see Kate avoid a tackle from her mother and father and then give pursuit at an almost blinding speed. Humphrey picked up his pace, kicking into top gear as he speed past other wolves who got angry at him for just barging past them and pushing them out of the way. Humphrey made it to the forest, but continued to run, hearing the closer and closer sounds of Kate's paws right on his tale. He soon emerged to the valley that he had saved Kate from the caribou stamped, and ran to seek refuge there, maybe being able to hide behind a rock or stray plant.

But right before he was able to make it down completely to the valley, he was tackled, and him and his tackler went rolling the rest of the way down the hill, him ending up on the bottom of a pin. After his head cleared from the tumble, his eyes opened to reveal bright amber orbs that were Kate's staring back at his. But they weren't her normal, caring yet stern eyes. These eyes were different, they were full of many terrifying things, the most terrifying being the excessive amount of lust that seemed to be speeding through her.

Humphrey saw her eyes get closer to his, and then he felt her lips press up against his as they engaged in a kiss. Humphrey tried to fight it, but with Kate's added strength that heat was feeding her, and being an alpha in the first place, Humphrey's fight was futile. Kate moaned and shuddered with excitement of the extremely intimate kiss that they were sharing, and she didn't even notice Humphrey was trying to fight under her. Humphrey knew that this was no happening, weather he liked it or not. At least her would finally be able to experience one of his long time fantasies.

The long intimate kiss they shared got Humphrey excited to after a while, and he could feel himself warming up to the idea of physical clamming his mate in this way. Kate lowered her entire body on to his, increasing the power of their kiss as they became closer. Humphrey's excitement continued to grow, until he felt 'himself' decide to come out and play. Kate could feel it poke her stomach, and a wide smile grew across her face. She didn't want any for play, that was something they could do when Kate wasn't in so much discomfort in her lower regions because of her heat.

So she jumped off him and skipped all of that erotic stuff and bent over in front of Humphrey, showing him all that she had to offer. Humphrey's erection grew at seeing his beautiful mate and he as well got to his feet. He slowly approached her, making her yearn for him to hurry as he stared her dead in the eye as he moved toward her. Humphrey sniffed 'her' one time, before he jumped onto her back and got into the most common mating position. He stabbed her a few times, trying hard to find her entrance.

Kate helped guide him by moving her rear a little as well, until finally Humphrey started to move through her. She moaned at first, enjoying the feeling of being spread open. That was until Humphrey met a barrier. But he was so focused on the feeling of being inside Kate that he didn't notice the barrier, and without hesitation, moved through it, Kate yelping in pain. He almost jumped at Kate's sudden yelp, but once he realized what he had done, he craned over her back and started to lick her cheek to help soothe her. Once she gave him the ok, he proceeded with their session.

It occurred to Humphrey that they were right out in the open, but that thought was quickly erased by one of pleasure, and he instinctively increased the pace. Kate moaned at his increased power, and since it was her first time, started to get close relatively quick. A few more rough humps sent Kate over the edge, and she released a pleasure filled howl as she sent her front half of her body to the ground while her bottom half stayed poised in the air, receiving Humphrey's pounding.

Humphrey got close as well, because after Kate's orgasm, her walls had tightened in on him, and it made her so much tighter. He sent Kate's mind into a daze at the ferocity of his humps, before he to succumbed to the pleasure of sex and sent his life giving seed into Kate. They both fell to the ground and out in the middle of the open, fell asleep.

**Sorry if this was bad or felt rushed, I am so tired right now. Either way I hope you enjoyed, I will see you all later. (Almost literally passed out a few times writing this for you seth, so I hope you enjoyed.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know I have other requests, but I owe this guy, and I felt bad for what happened, so I decided to do this first. My other stories will also be updated somewhere soon, but for right now, we have this lemon, as requested by a PM, so I shall keep him anonymous.**

It was supposed to be a simple chat, since Winston couldn't make it. Just a simple discussion on the reoccurring problem of hostilities with another pack to the north, but that wasn't what it turned out to be. Kate was ordered by her father to meet with Garth and Tony, since her father was feeling ill she was who had to meet, normally it would be her father. Eve couldn't go, because she was taking care of Winston. At first, it started off fine, but not even 10 minutes later, and if anyone were to walk in, they would see the western pack leader's daughter getting fucked by the eastern leader and his son.

Most females were getting ready for heat, but a few were coming in early this year, and one of these few, were Kate. The more they talked, the more Garths nose was able to pick up the pungent fragrance she was producing. His father didn't smell it, probably because he was too old, but it hit Garth like a train. At first he tried to ignore it, but as the conversation drew on, the smell got heavier and heavier. Garth could feel himself start to get aroused, and he tried to cover 'himself' with his tail, but his mind was being more and more taken over by the second. Finally, Kate shifted to a more comfortable position, and gave Garth an almost perfect view of what half his mind was craving at the moment.

That's when he lost it, and he stood up. Both Kate and Tony looked over to him, both looking appalled at 'Garth' dangling between his legs. He walked up to Kate, and she tried to back up. But she hit the wall of the den, her mind still a little clouded by the heat that was now starting to show itself more and more now that she was seeing the relief to it. Garth trapped her between the wall and him, as he continued to walk towards her. As he got closer, he started to move his lips to her neck. She felt them peck her, and she involuntarily moved her head upward, trying to give him more room to lick.

This carried on for a few seconds, before Garth connected their lips in a lustful kiss. Tony was still standing at the back of the den, but with Kate's smell still growing, his elderly nose started to pick it up just like Garth, and 'Tony' started to come out as well. Kate decided that enough was enough, and disconnected from the kiss, only to walk in front of Garth and bend over. Garth gave a smile, and mounted her as confidently and smoothly like he would his own mate. Kate shifted her legs to take his weight, and waited for Garth to start the process. She could feel Garth pressing up against her, and then start to stab her, searching for her entrance. Kate helped him a bit, and they soon were both gasping in pleasure as he moved through her.

"O-ohh, Garth" she moaned as he started to spread her tight crevice open. She didn't want it slow though, and pushed herself back on him, making himself rush into her quickly. Garth got into a more 'manageable' position and started the eradication of Kate's heat. He started to slowly thrust in and out of Kate's drenched love hole, both of them moaning and groaning in pleasure. Garth started to thrust faster and faster, moving to a better speed after every few seconds, till he was pounding her pussy as hard as he could. A wet slapping noise could be heard after every hard hump he gave into her soaked cavern, making them both excited.

All of the sudden, an object was shoved into Kate's opened mouth from her moaning. It surprised her, but she realized that it was Tony's cock. She fixed her mouth and jaw into a way to where her teeth would not hurt him as she started to move up and down his length at the same speed Garth was pounding her. It only took a few moments before her screams of pleasure were muffled by Tony's cock as she came, spreading her warm, slick juices all over Garths lower regions. Her walls tightened up, and Garth ended up reaching his climax as well, and he shot his seed into her. Kate released Tony so she could breath, but in that time, Garth was able pull out, and Tony got into Garths position.

He did the same, his more experienced and aged cock carving an even bigger path through her tight pussy, and she moaned as she felt another, larger tool enter her insides. Tony wasted no time picking up the pace, ignoring his back as he gripped Kate's ass with his paws and started to hump her with as little mercy and tolerance as possible, wanting her as much as she craved him. Tony hit her spot within the first few thrusts, and noticed the louder moan, so he tried as hard as possible to keep hitting that spot. Her screams surrounded the den, probably escaping and the rest of the eastern pack hearing their session.

But right now, consequences weren't on their mind, just the pleasure the other could give. Tony got close, Kate already having her orgasm; it would take a lot more then what Tony could offer to get her to cum again. Tony's knot slammed inside her as he as well filled her to the brink with cum, and they both moaned heavily. When Tony died down, they didn't continue to talk, they all felt dirty, realizing what they had did. Kate went to wash up and they have her mate inside her, to hopefully get her pregnant if Tony and Garth hadn't, and Tony and Garth sat in awkward silence until he went to see Lilly. Thankfully, everything worked out ok for the three wolves, but neither of them would ever forget what had taken place inside Tony's den.


End file.
